pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save Northcreek!
Summary The pups must help restore a forgotten town to its glory! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Celyn * Chickaletta * Rio * Cali * The Hinako Triplets * Robo-Pup * Mayor Lyraville * Kenneth Smith * Diamond the Poodle H.E.A.R.T.S. members in action * Sputnik * Snooky Wookums * Zoe Trent * Wolfgang Transcript (Title card with Marshall and Northcreek's flag on it) Marshall: Pups Save Northcreek! (The episode starts with the pups playing volleyball) Logan: Power spike!! (He jumps into the air and hits the volleyball) Cali: Not on my watch! (She then hits it back) Monty: Hammer...... Spin!! (He spins around with his hammer to try and hit the volleyball, but he misses) Chickaletta: Yes! Point, girls! Logan: Oh no fair! Monty didn't hit it! Monty: How is that fair?? (He then gets a bit dizzy and falls down) I'm okay.... (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (Ryder and Suzan are getting ready for a sparring match) Suzan: So Ryder, ready to get your butt kicked?? Ryder: Oh ho, it's on! Suzan: Then bring it! (She does a bring it on signature) (Ryder then dashes at Suzan) Suzan: Whoa! (She sweeps the leg) Nice try! (She then puts him in a triangle choke) You giving in? Ryder: Not even close! (He escapes, and does a judo flip) Suzan: Whoa! Oof! (She then gets pinned by Ryder, and kneed in the gut) Ryder: How's that for ya? Suzan: Good... (She then escapes and does a leg lock on him) But I am better! Best you tap now before you loose a vein that'll pop from your head! Ryder: (Stuttering) N-Never!! Suzan: Well what about this?! (She uses her tail to wrap it around Ryder's neck) I call this the Sitting Hangman Chokehold! It's know to make even the toughest fighter.... Ryder: Tap! Tap!! (He taps out) (Suzan then gets off of Ryder, and helps him up) Suzan: Good fight Ryder, never knew you were that good of a fighter! Ryder: Thanks Suzan... Suzan: Believe me, I spend about 12 times a day at the Dojo to sharpen my skills on the field! Ryder: Yeah right... Suzan: You don't believe me? Well, how about I take your pups on a mission?? Ryder: Well, I accept your challenge! Suzan: Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you... (She uses her tail to grab Ryder's pup pad from his pocket and activate the special compartment) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Suzan needs us! Chase: Wait, wha?? Logan: It's a variant ya dumb hound! Marshall: Hey! That dumb hound is my friend! Monty: Let's just go already dang it!! (The pups enter the elevator, with Marshall far behind, as he trips on a volleyball, it ends up hitting Chase) Chase: Why me.... Marshall: Sorry, guess best friends get rebounded! (The elevator then goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Suzan madame! Suzan: Alright guys, Ryder had made a wager to prove that a mission on the field can be difficult, so... (She shows the animation) We are going to restore a town that was deserted to it's regular state! Rubble: What town though? Suzan: It says here, that it is called.... Northcreek! Chase: Nice name for a town... What's it like? Suzan: According to Wikipedia, Northcreek is a vivid town where sports are it's strongsuit! It's mayor is known as Mayor Lyraville! Rocky: Who is Mayor Lyraville? Suzan: She is known as the youngest mayor in all of the multiverse, with her being only 12 years old! Pups: Twelve?! Suzan: Yeah, any even for her age, she rules with an iron fist and a strong heart! Marshall: Pretty impressive of her! Suzan: Yep! Anyway, the town had gotten attacked by an earthquake in 2007, with it's citizens being incased in carbonite! Rocky: Like in Star Wars? Suzan: Yep... D.E.M.I.S.E has Boba Fett on line 1.... Anyway.... (She presses Chase and Rio's symbol) Chase and Rio, I need you to use your gear to deal with any Crow soldiers that try and stop us from disabling the Carbonation Towers! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rio: Double O Rio on the Go! Suzan: (She presses Rocky's symbol) Rocky, I need you to use your wire cutters to help disable the Carbonation Towers! Rocky: Green means Go! Suzan: (She then presses Cali's symbol) Cali, once we free the prisoners from their carbon prisons, I need you to do a medical check on them! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Suzan: Also, we also need to find some Memory Orbs... 5 of them are near the town, and I can't seem to figure out who's they are! So I'll need the top scientist of H.E.A.R.T.S! (She presses a Double Headed Dragon Symbol) Lens-N-Crafta, I need you to help me out to decode the memory orbs! Lens-N-Crafta: Awaken the Dragons! Crafta: I was gonna say that! Lens: Then why didn't you? Crafta: You always steal my thunder! Lens: You wanna go girl?! Crafta: I am a boy!! Lens: It's an expression! Suzan: Gah... nevermind... I'll just have Sputnik or someone try and decode them.... (She hangs up) Yeesh.. what a bunch of Estupidos... Chase: Annoying huh? Suzan: Yeah... Anyway... Who I meant to call... (She presses Wolfgang, Zoe and Snooky's symbols) Snook, Wolf and Zoe, I need you! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Wolfgang: She didn't even explain what she needs help with! Suzan: I need help in taking down some Carbonite towers! Snooky: Alright, NOW it's time to wake the dead! Zoe: Music to my ears! Wolfgang: Let there be rock! Suzan: Alright pups, time to shift out! (The Reality Shifter then appears, and the pups head inside) Suzan: Launch! (The pups then fly through the screen and warp to a town with no color, carbon frozen people, and three towers) Logan: So this is Northcreek.... It doesn't look like the postcards... Chase: What did they look like? Logan: Here... (He shows Chase a postcard) Chase: Hm... (He looks at the postcard and where they are) Huh, you have a point... Logan: Alright, best we split into teams of.... How many of us are here? Suzan: Eighteen of us.. Logan: Guess we better go into teams of 6... Suzan: Now let's move out! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (The first team then walks near a boxing gym) Marshall: What is this place?? Chase: It looks like a boxing gym! Rocky: Wonder if there's a tower in there? Skye: One way to find out! (The pups enter the boxing gym to see a few people in carbonite. Most of them are young 10 year old boxers) Rubble: Yeesh... darkish... Marshall: Man... So many people frozen in carbon ice! We better find that tower, and fast! (The pups then see a mysterious floating orb) Chase: Huh, wonder what this is? Rocky: Not really sure... ????: Perhaps I can be of some help? Rocky: Who said that?? (A robotic spider then flies in) Sputnik: Sputnik the Spider, at your service! Rubble: S-S-Spider!! Sputnik: It's no worries love! This orb you found is a memory orb! And I have the tech to help play this! (He crawls onto the memory orb, and it begins) Ta-da! (The memory in it is Ryder's first sparring match against Kenneth Smith) Chase: Whoa.... Is that kid with the spiked hair supposed to be Ryder?! Sputnik: Yep... When he was just 5 years old! Zuma: Whoa... I never knew Wyder was a boxer! Chase: He's pretty good! Marshall: Hm... Do you think that carbonized kid I just saw was Ryder's sparring partner? Chase: Maybe... Rocky: I better disable the tower so we can find out! (He uses his pincers to tear out the wires to the tower) There we go! (The gym then turns back to normal) Chase: Looks good as new! (A blackish skinned child with a blondish crew cut with navy boxing gear then busts out of the carbon) Rocky: Is he alive? Marshall: Judging by the brute strength he just used... Yep! Chase: Um... Hello there young child, I'm Chase! Who are you? Marshall: I don't think he speaks normal... Skye: What makes you say that? Marshall: He doesn't seem to talk... Kenneth: Oh... what happened?? Rocky: You got frozen in carbonite... Kenneth: Huh? Skye: It's a long story... Marshall: It must have made you forget things.... Tell us, do you know Ryder? Kenneth: Oh yeah, I know him! Rubble: You do? How? Kenneth: Well we were boxing partners! Marshall: And best friends huh? Kenneth: Heck yeah! Chase: What is your name anyway? Kenneth: Kenward "Kenneth" Smith! You can call me Kenneth if you want! Rocky: I better tell Ryder that the first tower is down! (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) (Ryder, Celyn, Rio, Cali, Chickaletta and Robo-Pup appear in the Shopping District) Cali: Whoa... So this is the Shopping district... Celyn: Talk about creepy... Chickaletta: Well, that might be due to the lack of color.... (A memory orb then appears near a modeling window) Celyn: A memory orb! Robo-Pup: Heel!! (He then scans the orb and replays it) Activating memory feedback!) (The memory is of Ryder's first boxing match) Boxing Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls; welcome to the main event! A mysterious newcomer by the name of the Smooth Ryder has challenged the champion of Northcreek to a match for the belt! (A young Ryder is in the locker room; feeling a bit nervous) Ryder: This guy is tough..... Sabrina... You sure I can take this guy down? Sabrina: Of course you can sugar... Just watch for his weak spot Ryder: Great.. This is why you're my girlfriend... Kiss for good luck? (Sabrina then agrees and kisses him on the cheek) Ryder: I am gonna win this!! (He pounds his gloves and exits the locker room) (Ryder then enters the ring, and is pumped up) Ryder: Alright, who's up to bat?! (A giant sized man then emerges) V-Shadow: Let's get this over with.... (He pounds his gloves) (Ryder then gulps a bit, nervously scared) Ryder: H-Hey there... So.... I see that you are the champion?? V-Shadow: Correct.... Ryder: Well... Ya see there is a bit of a misunderstanding and... Gah!!! (He then circles around the ring, trying to escape from V-Shadow) V-Shadow: Stop moving around!! (He then punches Ryder) (Ryder then ducks under the punch, grabs V-Shadow's arm; and then does an Armbar) Ryder: Psyche! V-Shadow: Persistent little pest!! Ryder: How's this for persistent?! (He then climbs the ropes and does a flying star press) GRAH!!! (Ryder then pins down V-Shadow and the ref counts) Ref: 1, 2, 3! The winner is: Smooth Ryder! Ryder: Winner? Of what? Sabrina: The tournament silly! Ryder: Not sure what that means; but who cares?! (Sabrina then jumps into the ring and kisses Ryder; The flashback then ends) Robo-Pup: End; Transmission! Chickaletta: Hold up here now... Ryder; You're a BOXER?! Ryder: Now that I think about it... I sorta remember this place.. But I don't know how... Celyn: Better press on... Chickaletta: Yeah, but first we got a tower to takedown! Cali: And rescue these poor people... (She mews a bit) I feel bad for these trapped models.... Celyn: Well, once that tower is taken down, we'll free them! Cali: And there it is! (She then removes the hatch) Alright, time to claw through this! (She puts on a Karate headband and breathes deeply) HI-YAH!!! (She manages to chop the tower in half) Celyn: Impressive work boss! Cali: Thanks, but more must be learned; Grasshopper... (Cali and Celyn then bow to each other in respect) (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The Hinakos, Snooky, Wolfgang and Zoe then explore the remains of City Hall) Logan: Yeesh... what a dump! Suzan: Either way, that last tower is here.... Somewhere.... Zoe: (Her collar beeps) Opa Opa, what's up? Opa Opa: The last tower! I found it! It's in the flowerbed near City Hall! Zoe: Thanks! (She then spots a yellow memory) Another orb! Snooky: What do you think it means?? Suzan: Let me just get out... (She pulls out a film projector) The Memory Reader! This will help view the memory! (She fires the reader up) Snooky: Awesome! Who's got popcorn?? Suzan: Snooky..... This is a memory viewer... Not a movie projector! Snooky: Oh... Right.... Sorry! Logan: I wonder what this one will hold... Snooky: Only one way to find out. (The projector then fires up and plays the memory) Zoe: Hm... Interesting... Logan: What is??? Zoe: This appears to be a hospital of some kind.... Logan: Well, Million Dollar Man has this every episode... That along with Scrubs, ER, and House.. Snooky: So a bionic man? Logan: Nah.... I think I hear the cooing of other children... Ten bucks says it's a nursery.. (The memory then shows two adults. One male, one female) Zoe: I wonder who they are.... Logan: Not quite sure... They haven't said anything yet... (The memory then continues) Female: Aw... Look honey... He's adorable... Male: He sure does... And look! He has your eyes! Female: What should we name him? Male: Terra... I feel like it should be Zackary... Terra: Well Joshua.... I think it should be Ryder... Snooky: Wait... Ryder? But that would make those two his- GASP! Logan: Ryder has to see this! (He taps his badge) Ryder, get the others here quick! There is something you gotta see! Ryder: On it Logan! (Scene changer: Ryder's badge) (The two other teams then appear near city hall) Ryder: What's up Logan? Logan: Check this out! (Logan then replays the memory to the part the parents show up, and Ryder watches it) Suzan: The couple said that they are your mom and dad! Ryder: Mom... Dad?? Marshall: And we found this guy who said he is your sparring partner! (Kenneth then appears) Kenneth: No way! Raging Zack Ryder?! Ryder: Kenneth "The Hurricane" Smith!? Kenneth: You know it! Ryder: Well then... Hug me brother! (Kenneth then runs towards Ryder and he hugs him) Cali: And... This poodle we found near the shopping district! (A poodle with a Diamond hairstyle appears, in which Rocky sees her and gasps lovestruck) Diamond: Bonjour.. I am Diamond.. A pleasure to meet you... Rocky: I-I'm Rocky... It's nice to meet you too... Hehe... (He blushes) Suzan: And... The last tower is down... Now then.... Time for Northcreek to be... Reborn!! (Ho-Ho, Zapdos, Arceus, and Victini then fly around, restoring the town to it's original state. And also freeing the rest of the residents) Snooky: Where did they come from?! (A young 12 year old girl then walks down. She looks like Pacifica Northwest. Only she has long red hair, big hoop earrings, a purple and yellow blazer, blue and red heels and a golden skirt) Mayor Lyraville: They were mine actually... I am mayor Lyraville, Thanks for helping this town re-grow! Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help! Lyraville: Just like your parents always say Ryder: My parents? They helped out a lot huh? Lyraville: Yes and no. I mean that because they still say it. Where ever they go! Ryder: What do you mean by that? Lyraville: Didn't you know? They go everywhere! Snooky: But that means that... Ryder: Mom and dad are... ALIVE?! (He then faints) Cali: I think he's proud of that... (The episode then irises out) Trivia * Northcreek makes it first appearance * Sputnik makes his first appearance * Sabrina, Kenneth, Mayor Lyraville, V-Shadow and Diamond make their debut Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Marshall on the Title Card Category:Episodes that invole Northcreek